A Sequel
by TwilightGirl64
Summary: What if Achilles wasn't killed by Paris? What if he was just knocked unconscious? Bad title I know. Bare with me.WILL BE UPDATED SOON!
1. Chapter 1: Waking Up

My first fanfic!!!!! Yeah!!!!!

I do not own anything that has to do with the movie Troy.

Enjoy _Waking Up!_

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Achilles' eyes were closed. He couldn't remember anything. And why did his ankle hurt so badly? It was a constant throbbing, and he realized that that was probably what had woken him up. He couldn't remember anything hurting so badly before. In fact, he couln't remember getting hurt before.

"Achilles?" someone said. It startled him. He hadn't realized that other people were with him. He then realized that he was _surrounded_ by people. How hadn't he heard all the voices before? They were all talking rather loudly. He had no idea why so many people were with him. It was then that he realized that he had no idea _where_ he was. Achilles opened his eyes.

"He's awake!" someone close by exclaimed.

_Of course I'm awake, _Achilles thought. _Why wouldn't I be? _He then looked at the group standing all around him. He knew everyone there, but two faces stood out to him the most; Eudorus, his first in command, and Odysseus, King of Ithica and his closest friend. He then noticed that he was laying down on a hard wooden cot on a tent on the beach of Troy. _We've been here for far too long, _he commented to himself. He could see the walls of Troy in the distance, still standing, and the sun refecting off of the ocean and he could hear the birds singing as they flew overhead in the sky. He could see other people walking around outside, too. There was someone in the back of the tent that he now noticed was facing away from him, talking to someone. With surprise, he realized who it was, and he was not happy at all.

"Agamemnon?" How had that coward king survived? He sat up and tried to see who Agamemnon was talking to.

"Yes," someone next to him replied. He turned to see that it was Odysseus. "he survived."

Achilles put his feet over the hard wooden cot he was lying on and instantly regretted it. As soon as his feet his the ground, the worst pain he had ever felt had shot up his leg, making him cry out in pain.

"You can't get up just yet," Odysseus told him.

"You could have told me that earlier," Achilles whispered angrily. His old friend chuckled. It was then that he saw why his ankle hurt so badly; it was covered in bloody bandages and it didn't look that good; there were gruesome scars everywhere and many, many nonhealed cuts.

"What happened?" he asked as he started to put his feet back up.

"After you were shot, you lost consciousness. We found you while we were searching for Agamemnon." Odysseus answered him while he helped Achilles carefully put his injured foot back up on the cot; Achilles was having trouble with it as it hurt whenever it moved.

Achilles' memory suddenly came back to him; the fire, the screaming, the wooden horse, Paris, trying to find Briseis during all that chaos. He quickly looked around him. She wasn't there. Where was she? He then remembered that she had left with Paris after he was shot.

"How long was I unconscious for?" he questioned. He was starting to worry now.

"A month," Odysseus answered. He was shocked. _A MONTH!!!!_ he screamed in his mind.

"What happened while I was unconscious?" Had she gotten away? Had she escaped with he cousins? Had she gotten captured? If she was captured, where was she now?

"Troy was taken," was the only answer he received. A wave of panic hit him. What had happened to Briseis if her city had been taken? He looked around the tent at everyone and noticed the not one of them was a Trojan. He looked outside the tent and came to the exact same conclusion.

"Where are all the Trojans?"

Odysseus pointed towards the water. There were three people and a younger boy. The young boy was splashing around in the water while the three adults were talking. He recoganized one; Prince Paris. It infuriated him to know that that boy had survived."Those are some of the only Trojans we know that survived."

"Who are the two women and the boy?" he asked, although he already had a pretty good idea of who they were.

"Helen, Princess Andromache, and Prince Astynax. Prince Hector told Princess Andromache about a tunnel out of the city that we didn't know about. We were searching the palace and discovered it. They were trying to escape through it when we found them."

"Was Astynax Hector's son?" he asked.

"Yes."

"How did any of them survive?" Achilles asked in wonder, mostly to himself. It was truly surprising that the Trojan royal family had survived. Well, most of it. King Priam had been killed by Agamemnon, and he had killed Hector for killing Patroclus, his cousin. It still hurt him to think of the day that he had learned of his cousin's death.

"Agamemnon wanted to slay them, naturally, but we refused to let him do that. We think that more Trojans may have escaped through that tunnel before we got there. Having their royal family may be useful."

"Where's Briseis?" Achilles finally demanded. He had been dying to ask that question since he was told what happened to Troy.

"Agamemnon," was all Odysseus would say. Acilles was furious that he had taken her _again_! He would get her back, if he had to kill everyone in the camp to do it. Soon, it started getting dark and everyone left to let Achilles rest.

The next day, Achilles was visited by Agamemnon.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Cliff hanger, I know; I'm so mean! Reviews may help me update sooner....hint, hint..... Constructive criticism welcome!!! Also, ideas are appreciated!!!


	2. Chapter 2: Agamemnon

Again, I own nothing that has to do with the movie Troy.

Thanks for those who reviewed!!!

Enjoy _Agamemnon_!

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

" Where's Briseis?" was the first thing out of Achilles' mouth. Agamemnon had just entered his tent, followed by Odysseus.

"Ah, yes, your lovely little slave girl!" Agamemmnon mocked.

" You know she wasn't my slave!" he shouted back. Nobody would talk about Briseis like that, especially Agamemnon!

"Well, that's too bad. Since you don't want her back, I think I'll keep her." With that, Agamemnon started to leave the tent. Achilles started to jump off of the cot after him, but Odysseus, pushed him back down. Achilles was furious. How dare Agamemnon do this!

"Watch that foot," Agamemnon said with a grin as he left, just to annoy Achilles. It worked.

"You were lucky Odysseus was here!" Achilles shouted after him. Soon enough, he was allowed to walk again, though he still had to keep the bandages on his ankle, as he had to keep the cuts clean. Eudorus pestered him endlessly everyday that he should rest more, but he ignored him every time. He couldn't rest, knowing that Briseis was with Agamemnon.

Soon, the Greeks got some (not so surprising) news.

"Some Trojans are still alive!" Agamemnon roared when he heard the news. All the kings, and Achilles, were inside his tent. They had been told to assemble there as the lookouts had some surprising news. Everyone gasped at the news, except for Achilles. He wasn't that surprised that this had happened, with Agamemnon in charge.

"What Trojans are alive?" Achilles asked. Hearing the news, he had become quite curious.

"What does it matter to you, you can't fight with your ankle still healing," Agamemnon replied, sounding a little amused, to Achilles displeasure. How dare he talk to him like that!

"Humor me," Achilles shot back tonelessly while taking a bite out of an apple he had snatched from the food table on his way in.

"Hector," Odysseus answered, a little angrily, seeing that Achilles and Agamemnon were now in a staring contest and Agamemnon didn't look like he was going to answer Achilles' question anytime soon. Why did they always have to be like this? Achilles whipped around to look at him, a little too quickly, and almost fell. Eudorus caught him as some people, including Agamemnon, chuckled.

"What, that's impossible!" Achilles said as soon as he was back on his feet and had regained his footing.

"Our lookouts saw what they thought were Trojans in the bushes near the ruins of Troy and they thought that one was dressed like a royal. Since we have all the remaining members of the Trojan royal family, it could only be Hector." Odysseus explained. Achilles hadn't missed that Odysseus had kept glancing to the corner of the tent as he was speaking. He looked into that corner and was surprised the see all their royal captives there, including Briseis, staring straight back at him.

"What are we going to do about this?" someone in the crowd asked. Achilles didn't hear a word of the answer, and he really didn't care to know it. He had locked eyes with Briseis. They were smiling at each other. Many of the kings, who didn't know what had gone on between Achilles and Briseis, were surprised. Why would Greece's greatest warrior be smiling at one of the members of their enemies' royal family?

"Achilles, snap out of it!" someone shouted with rage. Achilles looked around and realized that it had been Agamemnon. _Why does that not surprise me?_ he asked himself. The meetin soon ended, and the royal family was lead away. He had to find a way to get Briseis back. And he knew that he would need help. The first thing he had to do was find someone who he could trust would not tell anyone what they were up to. He knew just the people.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Please, please R and R. I always love to hear what people think of my story!!! I'll try to make the next chapter longer, as this one was very short.


	3. Chapter 3: The Plan

Thanks to whoever reviewed! It helped me a lot!

Sorry for the long wait, I was a little busy this week and wasn't able to update.

Enjoy_ The Plan_!

"We need a plan," Eudorus said when Achilles finally had a chance to talk to him and Odysseus without the risk of being overheard. He knew that he could trust these two. They had never done him any wrong and had always stuck by his side when he needed them.

"A good plan," Odysseus commented.

"Well, you came up with the wooden horse plan, this should be easy for you," Achilles joked. They all laughed. Days went by and still they had no plan. They had no idea how they could outsmart Agamemnon. Achilles and Briseis saw each other a few more times, but were never able to talk; Briseis was always accompanied by gaurds, as Agamemnon ordered. Achilles would try to think of plans all day, but could never think of any that he thought had any chance of success. Neither could Odysseus or Eudorus. Then, one day while in his tent, Achilles thought of a brilliant plan. _Why didn't I think of this before?_ He asked himself. He eventually got a chance to tell the other two about his plan.

"I came up with a plan, but I'm not sure if you're going to like it." He quietly said one day while they were alone in his tent. He then quietly told them what he had come up with.

"That's brilliant!" Eudorus said.

"It's foolproof!" Odysseus replied.

"Not completely," Achilles sighed.

" How are we going to pull this off? " Eudorus asked. Odysseus and Achilles looked at each other with blank faces.

"I have no idea." Achilles answered. It was completely true. How were they going to do this? He had no idea. He was hoping that Odysseus would have some ideas, but he looked just as lost as he was. Odyssseus then got a big smirk on his face.

"I think I have an idea." He said. He then told the other two his idea.

"That could work." Eudorus commented.

" We don't have anything else to try." Achilles said.

Over the next few days, they put their plan into action. Odysseus was made the head of the night watch, just like they wanted. All they had to do for now was wait. Then, their wait was over.

"WHAT!!!" Agamemnon shouted when he was told the news. You could see the flames in his eyes. His outburst caused everyone in the tent to jump.

"It's true, there _are_ Trojans near the city walls of Troy."Odysseus said calmy. He locked eyes with Achilles and Eudorus, and they all smiled. This was good news. They could now continue with the rest of their plan. But that was easier said than done. They would have to get out of the camp without causing anyone, especially Agamemnon, to get suspicious.

"Tonight," Odysseus said suddenly one night as he was sitting near the fire, eating with Achilles and Eudorus. They both agreed with him. Tonight was a good night to act out their plan; Agamenon was having a meeting with all the kings in his tent, and as Odysseus was supposed to be on the night watch, he wouldn't be missed, and he could tell the soldiers that he had to step away for a little while. So it was decided; tonight would be the night.

At midnight, the three men met up and quickly slipped out of the camp and headed towards the walls of Troy. Achilles thought that they looked eerie in the moonlight as he stared at them while they walked closer and closer to them. They eventually reached them and were suddenly stopped in their tracks by a loud authorative voice.

"Who are you?" the voice barked at them. Achilles thought that it was a good idea that they had worn long, black robes with the hoods up if they were stopped this early. If they were recoganized, they would probably be attacked without a second thought.

"We've come to make a deal with Hector."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I hope I didn't make it too obvious where I was going with this......


	4. Chapter 4: Making a Deal

Sorry about another long wait! I've been busy with end of the school year stuff. I promise I'll update sooner from now on ( probably once a week). Thanks to all of you who reviewed. I love hearing from you!

Enjoy _Making a Deal_!

"What do you want?" was the first thing out of Hector's mouth when he saw who it was that had come to see him. Achilles was still surprised that they hadn't been killed; they had been forced to put their hoods down so that their faces could be seen by the guards that they had first encountered. At the sight of their sharp, glittering spears and the look on their faces after they had seen who they were, he had thought that they would be killed for sure. Hector had then come, after hearing all the noise that they were making.

"We want to make a deal with you," Odysseus answered.

"Why should I do anything to help you after everything you've done?" Hector asked them angrily. Achilles could almost see the fire in his eyes. He noticed that Hector had looked right at him when he had said that. It made him feel even guiltier about the situation. A wave of pain hit his heart as he thought of Briseis.

"We can get your family back to you." Eudorus responded. Giving this offer to Hector, in Achilles opinion, would definitely get Hector on their side. It seemed like his wife and son were the most important things to him while the war was going on.

"How do you intend to get Agamemnon to do that?" Hector asked with a chuckle. "There are only three of you, and one of you has an injured ankle."

"That's where our deal comes in," Achilles stated to Hector. "You help us kidnap the captives, and you'll get to have your family back." Achilles saw that a spark had lit up in Hector's eyes at the thought of having his family back. _It's working!_ he thought to himself as he smiled. But the smile didn't last long.

"What's in it for you?" Hector asked the three Greek soldiers with narrowed eyes.

"I've never liked Agamemnon." Odysseus replied.

"I follow whatever orders my Lord gives me." said Eudorus.

Achilles didn't answer. Hector hadn't known about him and Briseis. He had been hoping that Hector wouldn't ask this question. It would probably anger him to know that his cousin and the greatest Greek warrior had fallen in love. It could destroy their entire plan.

"Achilles?"

"Achilles has his reasons." Odysseus answered for Achilles, as he looked like he was at a loss for words.

"So when is this going to happen?" Hector asked.

"We'll come back and let you know." Odysseus answered. "Now, I think we better start walking back to the camp. Achilles' ankle is apparently getting painful and he needs to rest." Achilles had sat down on the ground. His ankle had started to hurt, as Odysseus had spotted. He had hoped this would have gone unnoticed; he didn't like to be thought of as the injured one. It made him feel weak. It especially didn't want Hector to know his pain.

"Yes, Achilles, we're going to need you, you better rest up." Hector responed with a kind smile; he seemed to trust the three Greeks more now, probably due to the fact that they were going to go against their king to give his family back to him, whatever their reasons were.

The three Greeks then left to return to their own camp, while walking under the starry night sky across the desert. At one point, Achilles had to lean against Odysseus, as his ankle was too weak and painful to put much pressure on it.

The next couple of days were uneventful. Achilles usually sat near the ocean, always a clear crystal blue, shining brightly in the sunlight. He liked to be alone to think about what they were about to do. What would happen if Agamemnon found out what they were doing? What if their plan didn't work? What if Hector decided that he didn't want to help them after all? People began to grow suspicious of him always sitting there. He would tell them that he liked to soak his ankle in the water; the coldness felt good on it. It wasn't a complete lie; the coldness did feel good on it, and he would soak it often.

Then one day, Agamenon called a meeting for everyone, even soldiers, which was unusual; he usually only concerned himself with the kings and didn't care at all about the soldiers. This made Achilles grow suspicious. Had Agamenon found about about him and Odysseus and Eudorus? It made him nevous. What would Agamemnon do if he fould out what they had done, or who they had gotten to help them? He didn't think he wanted to know the answers to those questions.

Please, please, please, please review!!!!!!!! Any ideas and any constructrive critism are welcome!!


End file.
